Dark Elsa
by Lost Lu
Summary: [1/2] A supernatural force makes it way to Arendelle. The Snow Queen takes it upon herself to investigate. Little does she know that the encounter will change her life forever. [2/2] With the help of friends, Jack Frost has found a way to save Elsa's corrupted soul. This nightmare must finally come to an end. Frost only hopes his love is strong enough to thaw her cold, dark heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****One OC inspired from Japanese mythology.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Disney or Dreamworks characters.**

* * *

_"There Is No Happy Ending For You, My Queen..."_

Night covers the land of Arendelle. Queen Elsa and her sister Anna stare out the window.

"What...is _that_?" Anna worries.

"I do not know," The Queen admits, keeping her head up high.

From the tallest tower of the palace, they observe an unnatural storm creeping down the far out mountains of the fjord.

"It…it's getting closer…" Anna's concerned eyes shift to Elsa who remains focused on the anomaly with the eyes of a strong leader who knows something needs to be done.

A couple of moments later and after a short debate, the Snow Queen marches down the royal palace. Anna follows close behind.

"Are you sure about this?"

"The storm is moving like it has a mind of its own. I must find out what it really is before it reaches my kingdom."

"Will you at least be taking guards?"

"No need."

"But-"

Reaching the front doors, Elsa turns around to look at her worried little sister, "It's nothing I can't handle."

She sighs, "…okay"

"I'm leaving you in charge until I return."

Anna nods and her sister gives her a quick hug before heading out.

"Be-" the doors shut after Elsa's exit, "careful."

She looks to an officer stationed by the wall. Anna straightens her posture and tries to have the same authority in her voice that her older sister articulates so masterfully. "Ready our defenses just in case, and spread the word to our people to remain calm and stay in the safety of their homes."

The officer salutes and leaves to carry out the order. Anna is left nervously rubbing her hands together with, having a terrible feeling about all this.

* * *

Elsa rides over the water on her icy chariot, leaving behind a frozen trail. She arrives at the heart of the storm just beyond a snowy mountain. Its thunderous winds stop and convert into a huge fog all around her.

She steps off and searches the misty area. Her frosty horses are uneasy, sensing something pure evil nearby. Advancing through the fog on her own, a silhouetted figure catches her eye. It appears to be some kind of animal. Elsa walks towards it with caution, but it vanishes into the blankets of the fog. Her eyes blink in perplexity. Could she have been seeing things?

Then the creature prowls its way behind her. "Hello, Elsa"

She spins around to the shocking sight of a nine-tailed fox. It is rather large and is mainly yellow with red splashed up its paws and on the tips of its tails.

They walk circles around each other, never leaving their gaze upon one another.

"You…speak?"

The fox's snout does not move but Elsa hears a female's voice crystal clear, "I do many things…" She disappears behind a shroud of smoke.

Elsa tries to stay strong despite being extremely confused and a bit frightened.

Behind her back the fox shapeshifts into Kitsune. The witch taps the unsuspecting Queen a magic touch of the finger onto the back of her neck. The tiny red hex around her hand journeys across her finger and onto Elsa's skin, spreading throughout her whole body.

Gasping at the indescribable chill ripple through her, Elsa's surprised eyes flash black for a split second, "W-what's happening?"

"For the first time in forever, you are opening your eyes…"

The environment around her has changed. She now sees clear blue skies and is standing on a frozen ocean. Curvy lines left by the waves of the waters decorate the icy surface in elegant patterns. She gazes about in wonder, "Where-"

Kitsune steps beside her, "You are in your natural habitat…"

Snowy mountains appear. Sparkling snowflakes dance to the ground.

"Surrounded by such beauty, all of which you, yourself, are able to create…"

The original ice palace Elsa created when she ran away after her coronation emerges off in the distance.

"Away from all those who hold you back…"

With one hand on the small of Elsa's back, Kitsune gestures to the floor. They see Anna in the reflection of the ice.

"_Anna_? Anna does not hold me back!" She pulled away from the woman. Her eyes flickered black when she made her outburst.

Catching the flicker, the witch cracks a subtle pleasing smile that Elsa does not notice, "No…?"

She begins to calmly pace around the Queen, speaking in her captivating voice. "She cannot survive in these environments, environments in which you flourish. She has no powers. Nothing close to the gifts you were born with. There is nothing special about her."

"She's special to me." Elsa stated strongly, keeping her eyes on the Asian woman in the red and white silk robe with gold leaves and vines designed all around.

"Of course," giving a slight nod, "she is your sister. But can you truly be a family?"

Her initial anger from the insult to her sibling is now stumped with confusion as she tries to actually answer that question in her head.

"You never truly grew up together. You went years on end without even seeing each other, yet you lived under the same roof."

Elsa tries to justify this, "Because that was for-"

"Her safety, yes, I know." She ceases to walk circles around her, looking Elsa straight in the eyes, "And yet…you still cannot even share a room together. You have to watch every single move you make. You still have to…_conceal_."

Elsa looks down at her protective gloves and yanks them off, tossing them aside.

"No, I-I've learned to better control it."

"Ah yes…thanks to that lover of yours…"

Jack Frost appears on the nearest mountaintop.

"Jack!" She couldn't help joyfully shouting out his name upon seeing him.

The area around them changes to the peak of that mountain.

"As perfect as it may seem…"

Elsa passes by the talking woman to run to her love. He smiles, ready to accept her with open arms. But he vanishes just before making contact. The disillusioned Queen stumbles into the snow, falling on her knees.

"He will eventually leave you."

Elsa digs her nails into the snow and whips her head around to snap at Kitsune, revealing solid black eyes, "You're wrong! He loves me!"

The witch is pleased by her progress. All it took was one magic touch to awaken the darkness inside her. With every emotional spike, the darkness grows.

Kitsune keeps her elegant calm, "Does he? Has he ever told you that?"

Her black eyes fade to normal as they tremble from side to side, trying to find a nonexistent memory. Jack has never told her that he loves her. Not _once_ in the near _two_ years that they have been together has he ever uttered those _three_ words.

"Sure, he _likes_ you. He likes you now, but do not forget who he is…" the woman gracefully walks toward Elsa. "Such a free spirited boy like Jack Frost will lose interest in a woman like you. You have responsibilities and duties to fulfill, an entire kingdom to run. Where will you find enough time to entertain him before he gets bored?"

Elsa's saddened eyes travel around the snow beneath her to avoid looking up at Kitsune, realizing nothing she is telling her is wrong.

"Jack will eventually just move on to the next best thing."

"No…" She shuts her eyes away in denial.

"No? Then where is he now? Why isn't he here for you?"

* * *

Elsewhere, the silver haired guardian soars across a vast body of water, leaving behind a violently windy trail. Having just been informed by his friends of who went to see Elsa, he immediately took flight. Who knows what that evil witch is capable of. After just one confrontation with Kitsune prior before, Jack only knows that her dark magic and malice know no bounds.

So insanely worried, Jack Frost bullets through the sky at such an immense speed, a speed at which he has never flown before. The Guardian only hopes to make it in time to protect his precious beloved.

* * *

Back on the snowy mountaintop near Arendelle where it appears to be daytime, the witch stands before the Queen, "Your perfect romance will not last…"

All of Elsa's hopes and dreams continue to crumble.

"You are beautiful now but you will age and he will not."

Kitsune looks down at the girl who hasn't even bothered to pick herself off the snow covered ground.

"You will grow old and he will grow tired of you."

Her eyes start to tear up, "…he wouldn't…"

"So what if he doesn't? Let's look at the alternative…he stays and falls deeply in love with you…he will love you so much that he will stay with you until the very end. Until you wither away and death comes for you."

Kitsune moves behind the sniffling Queen to speak closer into her ear, "Then Jack will be left without you, mourning your loss for all eternity."

The thought of this tragic fate makes Elsa feel even worse. Her falling teardrops dent the soft snow beneath her.

"_Jack_…" She whimpered.

"All the suffering you would put him through…"

"I can't…"

"You will hurt him like you hurt everyone else that you love."

She raises her head to see a flashback of her and Anna playing together when they were little, the time when she fatally hurt her. Then she flashes through all the emotional moments where she harshly shut Anna out. Finally ending with the time when she accidentally shot ice into her heart in her original ice palace, nearly killing her.

She drops her head in guilt, tears streaming down her face. Her chaotic swell of aching emotions are only feeding the darkness inside of her.

The witch sees that the young Queen's restless heart is beginning to create a swirling blizzard around them. She breaks away the illusion of daytime, revealing that they really are on a round mountaintop, only under the dusky navy blue night sky. Yet Elsa is too busy sobbing to notice her surroundings.

* * *

A few miles out…

Jack flies passed the highest mountain peaks. He was initially on his way to Arendelle, but he notices winds of snow cycle about below on a mountaintop.

_That has to be her_.

He dives toward it.

Kitsune senses his presence off in the distance. She creates a large hexed dome as a precaution. Elsa's blizzard still builds within the red force field.

The witch decides it is time to finish this. At a reasonably safe distance, she moves in front of Elsa, speaking in a sterner tone, "The ones you love the most will only bring you misery in the end."

The rising darkness within her has grown strong enough.

"Anna…you will only hurt her. Jack…he will only hurt you."

Her eyes begin to rapidly switch between black and normal.

Beyond the hexed dome, a pain in Jack's heart weighs him down. He plummets to the snow just outside the red barrier. Something is happening to Elsa, he can feel it. Terrified he might be too late, he reaches out his hand, "_No_…"

Back inside...

"And if he does not, then you will hurt him just as well."

Elsa's eyes stay in their normal blue hue for one last moment.

"There is no happy ending for you, my Queen…"

The blizzard has reached its top velocity. The snowstorm rages on all around them. Kitsune keeps her balance, effortlessly.

"This is what love does to you! All this pain…do you really want to keep feeling this way?"

Elsa weeping, "_No_…"

A dark red aurora of energy starts to steam off of Elsa's body.

"Do you want it to stop?"

"_Yes_!" she cried out.

"Then let it go…"

She shrieks in agony.

"All of it. Let it go!"

Elsa lets out the loudest scream she has ever cried as her own darkness consumes her. She has let go of all of her humanity. All the snow from the blizzard quickly gets pulled into her, engulfing her body.

Jack felt a horrible tear in his soul. "ELSA!"

He pounds away at the dome, grunting and panting frantically. He suddenly feels it vibrate. A powerful explosion of snow breaks out of Kitsune's magic force field. Jack gets knocked several feet back. Shaking the snow out of his silver locks, he squints ahead to scan for Elsa. When the smoke clears, he gapes at the sight. He cannot believe his eyes.

Behind Kitsune, steps forward the woman that was once his girlfriend.

Elsa is now wrapped in a new dark burgundy-red dress with black streaks down the arms and around the bottom ends. The tail of the dress snakes across the snow as she walks up to Jack.

"_Elsa_?" he looks up, catching her demonic black eyes.

"Oh, look who finally showed." She undoes her royal bun, letting down her now jet-black hair to a spiky braided tail over one shoulder.

Jack gets up to approach her, "W-what did she do to you?" but she strikes him away with her powers without the slightest hesitation. Elsa is much more powerful now.

He groans in pain, but his eyes cry more for the sight of Elsa, not so much her attack of which he is still unable to get up from.

She walks along a narrow runway of ice as she creates it with one hand, curving it around Jack, "She merely opened my eyes."

He doesn't even know what to say.

She raises an arm and a pillar of ice, pulsating dark red at the center, shoots up under him. He is now at eye-level with her. The pillar, crystallized up to his neck, prevents him from moving his body even an inch, and his staff was left on the cold ground below.

"Don't look so sad…"she traces her finger up his chin, "I'm not."

Jack can only respond to her devilish smirk with a tear down his distraught face.

"So listen...this isn't going to work out." She shrugs without a care, "It's not you…it's me."

After referring to her new darker self, she strikes him down again, shattering the ice into tiny clear red fragments. She forms a slope to walk down to the snow. Kitsune walks up close by her side.

"And before we go, here's some wisdom for you and your dear friends…" Elsa shoots him the coldest glare. "Back off."

She blasts him away with the full force of a raging blizzard. Jack falls off the face of the mountain.

Kitsune leaves with her newest asset, Dark Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: This was an edited down excerpt from my story "Return of the Big Four"  
There will be one more 'Dark Elsa' excerpt. If this interested you, feel free to check out the full story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The following takes place about a chapter or two after Elsa's change in "Return of the Big Four"  
Disclaimer: Cover art not mine. Found on pixiv, "黑化 雪の女王" by YUAN渊**

* * *

_"For As Long As I Live..."_

Everything went according to plan. With the help of his friends, Frost managed to land a magical touch of light onto Elsa's chest. Now he just hopes his love is strong enough to ignite the light deep within this demonic Elsa, cleansing her of all her darkness. He feels confident that it is indeed more than strong enough.

After the near death encounter him and his friends faced against Dark Elsa, enough is enough. It is time to put an end to this nightmare.

Jack wraps his arms around Elsa before she can strike and flies off, taking her all the way to the farthest grey mountain of the Three Peaks. He releases her upon landing. She shoves him away and stumbles across her feet. She scratches away at her chest, gasping at the return of something familiar.

"Th-this feeling…_feelings_. You idiot! What have you done to me?"

"It's going to be okay, Elsa." He raised his hands, signaling her to try to calm down.

"No it is NOT!"

She shoots lethal blades of ice at him but her aim is off. "You think I'm bad? I was worse before!"

"No, no you weren't."

She shuts her eyes, trying to keep the light inside her from growing. "Emotions are a terrible thing…"

"They're also the most wonderful thing there is."

Elsa glowers over at him.

"Like what I feel for you…what we shared…"

She looks away in denial and unleashes a gust of snow. The Guardian spirals his staff in front of him, deflecting the blast.

Jack then blocks another weak attack from Elsa. "You're not trying as hard anymore."

"It's a bit difficult when there's a something burning in the pit of my stomach."

He dodges a sloppy attack. "Then stop fighting it."

She pants with her arms hung low, "Never! What I was turned into…I…I loved it."

"More than you loved me?"

He managed to stump her.

"Elsa…I understand why you did it…" He stabs his staff into the ground, leaving it behind as he approaches her. "It's so much easier not to feel a thing. You were scared-"

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"You were scared about us…" He keeps a sincere voice. "I'm sure you were scared about hurting Anna again too."

The Queen shakes her head in bitterness. "She…she and I can never…"

"You can never have a normal relationship with her, no, but who does? You're still sisters. There's nothing she wouldn't do for you. She would be standing right here too if she knew, trying to talk through to you."

She looks over at him.

"Do you really think she would want to see you like this?"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks!" She shoots out a series of wild winter attacks. "It doesn't matter what anyone thinks!"

Jack lunges from side to side, dodging them all.

"I'm not that perfect girl anymore!"

Elsa ceases her raging temper tantrum due to exhaustion. Jack ended up about a dozen feet away in front of her.

"You were never perfect, Elsa…that's what I liked about you. That's what made you perfect to me."

Too tired to try to fight him, Elsa simply scoffs off to the side. She can't stand to look at him right now.

"Look, I'm scared too…but I don't let it take me over…" He stops in place for Elsa is threatening to deliver another attack.

"Despite what I am, I've managed to find the world's greatest group of friends that anyone can ever have. And then I found someone special who I could get even closer with."

Elsa lowers her hands.

"You once told me you finally met someone who you could be yourself around, someone you never had to worry about hurting."

She shoots him an evil grin. "Looks like I broke that promise."

Jack bobs his head down. "Yeah…you did. But that wasn't going to stop me."

Aggravation returns to her voice. "Oh stop pretending to care. What do you have to worry about? You'll live on forever-"

"That doesn't make it any easier!"

She flinches at his spike in tone.

"I know what lies ahead for us just as much as you…we can never escape it. But don't you _dare_ think for a moment that not a night goes by where I don't stay up late afraid! Afraid of the day that I lose you…"

His tone then drops to sadness. "But _this_…losing you like _this_…it's the worst…you have no idea how much it hurts to see you like this."

A howling blizzard starts to surround them like the swirling storm inside, mirroring the conflicting chaos within her soul. The dark wants to silence him! Her light wants to jump out into his embrace and never let go.

Ice shards erupt from the ground around Elsa as a form of defense. The crystallized spikes are pulsating dark, burgundy-red at the core.

"So if you're going to kill me now, then get it over with…because I can't keep doing this…I just can't…"

The blizzard picks up speed. They are right in the heart of the snowstorm.

She looks angry at him for even testing her, but she cannot bring herself to do it.

"I don't think you will though," noticing her hesitation, he cautiously inches toward her, "because I know you're not possessed. It's still _you_, only twisted up inside and confused. And I also know you won't do it because _you_ care about me just as much as I care about you."

Elsa lowers her sharp crystallized defenses.

Still moving with caution, he slowly reaches his hand out to her. Her body wants to do the same, but the evil in her resists.

"I love you, Elsa."

Her eyes widen with emotion. The blizzard stops in place; snow frozen still in the cold, silent air. This is the first time Jack Frost has ever told her that he loves her.

"You are the most amazing, gifted, most beautiful woman I will _ever_ be with." Jack makes it to her, placing his reached out hand on her cheek. "And I know that the love of my life is strong enough to break free and come back to me."

Looking up at him and his heart throbbing smile, her eyes start to frantically change between her demonic black and her normal blue. Her face as well, caught somewhere between an angry and in pain expression, reflecting her dark side, to a sincere and deeply sorry expression, reflecting her true self. This continues until she shuts her eyes in a loud scream.

Elsa pushes Jack away and falls to her knees. The light inside her is shining ever so brightly, purifying her soul of its darkness.

Jack is terrifyingly concerned. "Elsa?"

She strains her hands over her heart and lets out an even louder cry. Her body shoots out a beam of frozen blue energy into the sky, blasting away all the evil black and red off of her. The force shattered the frozen still blizzard around them as well.

A bright shock wave from the blast reaches everyone else far across the battlefield of the three peaks. Everyone's attention is on the beacon. Kitsune gazes upon the beaming light in disbelief. "Impossible…"

After the force of the blast passes, the beam of Elsa's pure energy calms back down onto her, revealing the Snow Queen in her signature ice blue dress and normal light blonde hair.

Jack worriedly takes a step forward to check on her, "_Elsa_?"

Eyes closed, knees to the ground, and body tired from the victory over evil, she falls over to the side.

"Elsa!" Jack rushes in to catch her. His love's head dangles in his arms, "Hey, hey, c'mon…"

Her braided tail became undone in the triumphant display. Now her hair is all straight and loose in what Jack considers to be a gorgeous mess. He brushes a few strands out of her beautiful face.

She makes a weak moan, and opens her no longer demonic eyes. He exclaims full of happiness and relief, "Elsa! You're back!" Oh how he has missed looking into those big blue eyes of hers.

Elsa has regained her humanity. She touches Jack's face, silently starting to cry. She cries for her immense, grateful love for him, but she also cries out of immediate guilt for all the awful pain she put him through. "I-I'm so sorry, Jack…"

He wipes away the tears spilling down her cheek. "Shh don't be…it's okay, it wasn't your fault. You're back now. Everything's going to be alright. I got you…"

Her thin fingers trace along his jawline. Jack holds her frail hand up, pressing it gently into his cheek. She looks up into his sparkling ice-blue, snowflake-like eyes. He whispers to her ever so lovingly, "For as long as I live, I will love you. For as long as I love you, I will never let you go."

A smile forms on her weary face. She cannot believe he still loves her so unconditionally after all the villainous acts she performed, and did so with an evil, sadistic smile.

Then her hand slides down to his chest and falls onto her side as she passes out.

Jack stands up, carrying Elsa in his arms. Smiling down at the love of his eternal life, he speaks softly with relief and happiness. "Let's get you out of here. Safe...and sound."

* * *

**A/N: This concludes the 'Dark Elsa' arc. Thank you for taking the time to read these minor excerpts.**


End file.
